Primrose
by Shiro Arceus
Summary: Even the girl know who she is; the daughter of the prince of granorg...


Sometimes, she would just ran into her father's reunion with his friends and sat on her father's lap, hearing him chatting with his friends. (Not that she understands a thing). Sometimes, she would go to the tavern alone and chat with Kiel and his fellow soldier, or even challange Rosch's son to spar with her.

But everybody, from Alistel to Granorg know who she is.

Her name is Primrose.

She would be the only Alistellian that have the royal Granorg blood running through her veins. And with her straight long, blonde hair and shiny brown eyes, it is obvious who her parents is. Even though she is still eight, she is already aware of who she is. She is the daughter of the (former) prince of Granorg.

The only sacrifice that is still able to live until now.

No, her parents never talk about that, but seeing that Granorg's Queen frequently visits and talk to her dad, she assumes so after reading a book about Granorg's history. (Stocke didn't even began to think where _the hell_ she got books like that, presumably she made use of that vanishing technique he taught her once.)

Rosch, Kiel, Garland and the others asked Stocke why he named Primrose after a flower like his name once, and all he answers was that he doesn't really remember why, but he felt like somebody close to him-presumably a family or something back when he's Ernst-said that because of his likeness to flowers, he would even named his daughter Primrose, and if he had a son... He would named him Stocke. Eruca actually remembers that particular event, and know exactly who 'he' is. But everytime she wanted to tell Stocke, it seems like Stocke already know but he don't want to tell them.

When Stocke was going out of Alistel for job-related business, he'd usually leave Primrose to the girls trio in his former team. Raynie would take her to Granorg castle and invited Aht to come over. although Primrose never complained sitting in her mother's lap while she chats like her father did, there is also one thing she always did when Stocke isn't home.

She had always seen her dad put a brown book in his drawer, and interestingly, he never brought them outside of home. So whenever her dad isn't home, she would grab that book and hide it under her cape (custom-made by Sonja and is very similar to her dad's, but with a little belt on the edge of the neck that looks like her mother's). When her mother was having a talk with her friends over a cup of tea (Raynie never actually drink those in a very strict and girly way like Eruca) she would excuse herself to 'play' and go to the hallway and Raynie just assumed she would play with the kids in the castle. **_Besides, there are guards, she'll be oka__y_**. She thought. But Aht know better what she does everytime she excuses herself, she did stalked her once.

Surprisingly, Stocke almost never noticed his book was gone for a while when he checked his drawer after he's back. Yes, it got less dust on it but he thought it was just his imagination and he shrugged it off.

At first, Stocke and Raynie never planned to teach Primrose swordmanship, but, as Eruca said, "Her stubborness is even _more_ than the two of you combined, but her cheerful personality is also like the two of you." (Stocke and Raynie did gave her a _what-the-fuck-really?_-look after hearing that last statement before Eruca revises it into 'Ernst and Raynie'), they got no choice.

So now, being in an age of eight, Primrose had learned basic swordmanship and even some fire and ice spells. Plus some healing and traps she learned secretly from Marco and Aht (and she was forbidden to use a bomb trap after she almost blew up Raul's office). "And", Stocke usually said after her training, "please, for Noah's sake, do _NOT_ use spells to beat uncle Rosch and his son when you spar..." (That warning had actually made her tried it for real though)

After knowing all that, nobody ever know what she was up to when she ran to a quiet place holding a brown book in her hand. Not even her father or mother. Stocke never realized.

But one morning he did.

"Raynie have you seen a book in my drawer?" Stocke's voice got a hint of panic in his voice as he continued searching the desk.

"Book? I saw Primrose holding it and ran out of the house." Raynie answers while she cuts carrot for dinner.

"Wha- huh? Primrose did?"

"She did it quite oftenly, to be honest."

**_But_**, Stocke thought, **_the White chronicle's text are ancient texts, and the only one who can read and go into Historia would only be a sacrifice... Primrose isn't a sacrifice, she is just a daughter of a sacri-_**

"... Don't tell me..."

* * *

Primrose held tight her book and opens it in a hidden alley where she always go to (she can't really do this in the castle anymore since her father's business trips became lesser and lesser) and opens the book she held with a big smile plastering her face. A burst of light came from the book and in a matter of seconds, she's back to her two friends that always sits on a floating platform with a door she never goes to behind them, and she put on a let's-play-expression while the twins only answered gently,

"_Welcome back to Historia, Primrose_."

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry if I made a lot of grammar mistakes! this is the first time i wrote english fic...*hides in the corner*

This idea just came to my mind after reading jikanet-tanaka's wonderful fic 'Apocrypha', thank you Jikanet-tanaka for allowing me to use that event from Apocrypha! I thank you really much!

Thank you too to all of you who had read this fic! I wish you a good day!

Reviews are greatly appreciated! :3


End file.
